Alex Cassidy
Alex is a daughter of Hephaestus and is a full metal alchemist. She has been on no quests. Backstory I found out I was a half blood 2 weeks ago. And it has been chaos ever since. I was walking to school when I found a metallic mechanical pencil on the ground. I thought it was really cool, so I kept it. When I got to school, there was no led. So I pushed the eraser and it transformed into a dagger. Of course, my teacher yelled at me and took the thing away from me. She then took me to the Principal's office. When we got there the principal said he would deal with me after he went to the bathroom. He sent someone to watch over me. It was Mrs. Coluber, the secretary who I always thought looked like a dragon. "How funny to ssssee you here, Alex ." She hissed! Her eyes started to turn red and her legs green. "I was just coming to ssssee you." She grinned wickedly and lunged for me, only then I realized her legs had turn into snake tails. I jumped out the window and started running down the street. I ran all the way back to my small apartment that I share with my mom, Blair. My mom was at work. I grabbed my knapsack and opened it up. I went to go get things I could survive on. When I came back, I looked into the knapsack and found the pencil, along with some tools and a box of matches. On the box there was a note: You are a demigod. What just attacked you was a dracanae, or dragon lady. Open this box. Something will come out. Follow it until you get to camp. I know you're confused, but your questions will be answered. P.S. Mom knows. Don't worry about her." I slowly pulled the box out of the bag and opened it, like the note said. Out flew a bronze eagle. "Woahh" I whispered. The eagle flew down to me, gaave me a peck on the nose, and pointed his beak towards the knapsack, indecating that he was ready to go. I closed the match box, put it in the knapsack, and put the knapsack on. Instantly a leather vest formed around me with bronze wings strutting out from it. I attached the starps on the wings to my arms and walked out side. The eagle follewed me and flew high in the sky, motioning me to follow. I jumped up and started flapping my wings. I could fly! I followed the eagle, with I named Pyros, all the way to camp half blood. Where I am now. I found out I can turn things into metal and I am very good at building. It's obvious who my father is, despite me not being claimed yet. Details Age: 15 Appearence: Long wavy brown hair, likes to wear combat boots, has hazel eyes and long eyelashes. Powers: Alchemy, Building Skills, can fly with her sack on, resistent to fire but can't summon fire. Weapons: Pencil that turns into celestial bronze dagger, a glove that when touches somebody else it turns them to metal. Pets: A bronze eagle named Pyros. Family: Mom named Blair, Unknown dad (Though there's a few guesses being thrown around)